


Mash

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [47]
Category: Original Work, Poetry-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: A very old poem wondering about true love, based on an old game.





	Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Old poem found in my old notebook.

Mash

* * *

 Who truly

loves me?

A childish game

filled with

hope and

disappointment.

But truly is

there a person

who loves me?

Who knows?

 

 


End file.
